¿Quien fue?
by Ichigo-nn
Summary: Lo último que ví,fue unos orbes verdes esmeralda,me sentí segura en sus brazos/\Esos ojos carmesí,que a cualquiera le daría pavor,pero a mi no,por alguna razón,sentía como si lo conociese de toda mi vida y ante mis ojos, eran muy bello/\Me perdí en sus ojos azul cobalto,tan bello como el cielo,tan profundos como el mar,el miedo se reenplazó por un montón de mariposas en mi estómago


Miró el reloj de su muñeca:marcaban las 6.55,pronto serían las 7.00,por lo que ya era bastante tarde,tenía que volver ya a casa,no era muy buena idea caminar a esas horas por su barrio,además tenía que hacer las tareas del hogar,sus padres llegaban a las tantas de la madrugada y se ivan directamente a su cama,para luego levantarse a las 6.00 AM.

Giró hacias sus amigas las cuales acariciaban felizmente al conejo de su amiguita rubia,cada día traía un animal difrente,para ver si se lo podían quedar y si no,ella misma se los queda.

-Chicas-Las llamó-Me tengo que ir-

-Si, yo tambien-Apoyó una chica rubia-

Está bien,iré con vostras hasta la puerta,no os vayáis a perder-Dijo esto último a su amiga morena con burla-

Ella chasqueó la lengua en señal de fastidio.

-¡Ya Momoko!¡Solo pasó una vez!-Cruzó los brazos indignada-además,tu mansion es enorme,¿quién no se perdería aquí?

-¡Pues...!-La peli-naranga de nombre Momoko fue interrumpida-

-¡Ya basta las dos!-Gritó la rubia,de nombre Miyako frunciendo el ceño-

No quería que sus dos mejores amigas se empezaran a insultar,porque sabía lo que venía después;los si bien sabía que que ellas dos se querían mucho(y ella a las dos,claro)también sabía que la morena podría perder la paciencia y empujarla,entonces Momoko se enfadaría y haría lo mismo,y así,sucesivamente.

* * *

Después de despedirse de sus amigas,corrió hacia su casa,entró a un callejon,no tenía muy buen aspecto(como la mayoría de callejones oscuros)tenía grafítis por todas partes,cristales rotos,botellas de alchol tiradas en el suelo,bolsas de basuras por doquier...etc.

Salió del callejón,unas cuadras más adelante se hallaba un edificio que,parecía ser de más de 1000 años,pero claro,un edificio tan viejo no sé podría mantener en pié,se derrumbarí la entrada había un hombre que la miraba de una forma no muy bonita,porque esa niña,lo humilló y desde ese día,nadie le compraba nada.Lástima que su padre fuera el guardia de seguridad del edificio,si no lo fuera,esa niña hubiera tenido su merecido hace tiempo.

Ellase dió cuenta de como lo miraba,sonrió con arrogancia,pasó por su lado con elegancia y con la cabeza bien hombre fingió enfadarse y frunció el ceño, la morena cruzó la puerta,el hombre sonrió _ya verá_pensó y salió corriendo en dirección al callejón.

Kaoru caminó por el pasillo,las paredes estaban grabados de mensajes para alguien del edificio,más específicamente,para ó los mensajes,aunque ya se los sabía de memoria com ese de _¡Hey niña!¡Cómeme el...!_O ese que dice _¡Vete a la mier...!_

Abrió la puerta de su casa,las luces estaban habían llegado sus padres.

-¿¡PAPÁ?!¿¡Mamá?!-No hubo respuesta-¿¡Estáis ahí?!-

La niña se inquietó ¿porqué estárían las luces encendidas?Estaba segura que antes de salir las había ó con paso lento,mirando hacia todos lados, tardó mucho en encontrar la puerta de su cuarto con un cartel pegado de ''_No pasar'' _y una calabera verde limón encima.

La abrió.

No había nada extraño,todo tan desordenado como ó el cuarto entero,paró en cuanto visualizó un bate de beisbol echo de madera,corrió hacia el objeto y lo agarró con las dos manos,bajó las escaleras y se dió cuenta de que la puerta de la cocina estaba entreabierta ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? _Supongo que por los nervios_ pensó paró en frente de ella,tragó saliva,agarró el bate con más fuerza y frunció el ceño con determinació empujó suavemente la puerta con la llema de los dedos.

Se quedó petrificada y dejó caer el bate,no sabía que hacer,ni tampoco que decir.

Sentía miedo.

Mucho mucho miedo.

Una mujer en el suelo,un hombre alto y ´musculoso con un cuchillo,un vaso derramado.

El sonido del bate chocando con el suelo llamó la mujer abrió los ojos débilmente dejando ver unos perciosos orbes verde esmeralda.

-¿Mamá?-Murmuró ó al hombre-¿Papá?

El mencionado giró para ver a su hija y habló:

-Oh,hija,llegaste temprano,tu madre y yo sólo jugamos,ve a tu cuarto,a menos que quieras jugar...-

Formó una sonrisa macabra.

-¡NO!¡déjala!-

El hombre miró a su esposa,se agachó a su altura y clavó el cuchillo en el cráneo de la bella mujer.

-Corre...-Dijo ella en un último suspiro-

Kaoru estaba paralizada,no lo podía creer _a pesar de ser una familia pobre,éramos muy felices _solía pensar ella,pero al parecer se hombre se acercaba y eso hizo que ella ó todo lo rápido que pudo,estaba muy asustada,empezó a velocidad,igual que sus lágrimas, tenía ningún rumbo fijo,sus piés ivan no escuchaba los pasos de su padre detrás de ella,ni sus carcajadas enfermizas y se sentía muy cansada,por lo que pensó en parar,algo le decía que no,que siguiera corriendo,pero no pudo má ó y se giró.

No lo tendría que haber echo.

Atrás suya había tres hombre,borrachos y ebrios,con la peor pinta del mundo.¡Genial!¡Simplemente genial!Definitivamente este era el mejor día de toda su vida (Nótese el sarcásmo).Siguió corriendo ignorando completamente sus ganas de vever un vaso de agua y su dolor en los riñ ó a un callejón sin salidad.¿Ahora que haría?Ya no podía hacer nada,ese era su fin,los hombre la raptarían y harían no-seque-cosa con ella,la única cosa que podía hacer era infantil de su parte pero¿a quién podía pedir ayuda?¿Quién estaría despierto a esa horas?Y sobre todo por ese lugar,puede que haya alguien,pero seguramente es igual o por de malo que esos tres hombres.

Lloró desconsoladamente en el frío suelo.

Se escuchó un ruido,como si algo o _alguien_hubiese caído al suelo seguido de una risa que a ella le pareció bastante irritante,después más ruido aunque no lo pudo escuchar bien que decían por sus llantos,después otros dos ruidos más,pero esta vez,fue como si alguien hibiese recivido un golpe,intentó agudizar su oído y logró escuchar una pasos que se dirigían hacia ella,¿sería alguien que había venido a salvarla?¿O simplemente eran esos hombres que se disponían a secuestrarla?Ý con ese pensamiento sollozó más fuerte.

Sintió unos brazos rodearla suavemente y cargarla estilo princesa,instantáneamente,el susto se le pasó,se sintió segura,se sentía cá ó insconscientemente,abrió los ojos para ver a su 'salvador',pero no pudo ver bien por las lágrimas,aunque pudo ver unos orbes verde esmeralda más oscuros que los de ella,se acurrucó en los brazos de aquel chico y sintió un sentimiento extraño en el pecho.

Y se durmió.

* * *

**_¿Quien__ fue?_**

* * *

**Haber..tengo poquito tiempo..asi que iré al grano ...¡Espero que os guste la historia :)!Bueno,emm...**

**_¡Dejad Reviews!_**

**_¡Nos leemos!_**


End file.
